Secret my dear secret
by x-Bawa-x
Summary: Après le meurtre de ses parents, la jeune fille crut n'avoir d'autre choix que de suivre leurs pas. Avait-elle eu tord ? C'est la question qui la hantée depuis son retour à Konoha. Quand l'amour et la haine s'entrelacent, y a t'il de l'espoir?
1. Prologue

**Auteur : Bawa**

**Béta-lectrice : xo-Yume-ox**

**Disclaimers : La quasi-totalité des personnages de cette fiction appartiennent au manga Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto).**

**Note de l'auteur : Bon et bien nous y sommes mais avant de commencer je voudrais remercier mille fois Yume d'avoir eu la bontée d'âme de corriger ma fiction. Si vous aimez ma fiction n'oubliez pas de lui dire merci maman Yu'.**

**Prologue**

« Déménager est toujours quelque chose de marquant. On se détourne de tous se qui fait que l'on est devenu soit.

**Pour moi, c'est différent ...**

Je n'ai pas de ''chez moi '', donc aucune raison d'être triste de partir d'une ville et d'arriver dans une autre.

**C'est du moins se que je pensai...**

Je quitte l'Europe froide, morne et triste, avec tous le sang et les secret qui ont coulé à flot pendant les derniers mois où j'y ai séjourné, pour ''retrouver'' ma ville natale en Orient : Konoha. J'y ai vécut jusqu'as mes six ans.

**Mais c'est loin tous ça ... très loin...**»

La jeune femme ferma ses yeux pendant que son avion quittai la piste de décollage et l'emmenai très loin des dernières péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées encore quelques heures plus tôt, mais ça ... c'est une autre histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Dans l'avion qui l'emmenait à Konoha, la mystérieuse jeune fille s'était assoupie. Elle semblait tout à fait normale et rien ne l'a différencié de n'importe quelle autre fille de son âge.

« -Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle ?

-MmMmm

-Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés à destination. » Lui dit poliment une hôtesse .

La jeune fille s'étira, remercia l'hôtesse d'un hochement de tête et prit son unique bagage. Elle sortie de l'avion et regarda le soleil qui se couchai à l'horizon.

« -Décalage horaire... » soupirât-elle

' Il est temps de me présenter. Je suis Sakura Haruno, 17 ans et toutes ses dents… Oh non ça c'était vraiment nul ! J'ai un sens de l'humour très limité mais il faut croire que tous les super héros ont un handicape Superman, ses collants bleu et Batman, plein de gadgets qui commence par ''bat-machin''. Riez pas c'est un vrais handicape !

J'ai de grands yeux vert qui sont souvent comparés à des émeraudes par certains psychopathes, et des cheveux roses, des racines aux pointes.

Ou presque ! La description que je viens de faire était ma description officieuse. Maintenant, pour la description officielle, ça donne plutôt un truck du genre...

Bonjour ! Je suis Sakura Satô, blonde aux yeux bruns, 17 ans, et j'emménage à Konoha après un désaccord familial qui a entraîné mon émancipation.

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je m'invente une vie, non ? Si je vous le dis, vous ne me croiriez surement pas, mais si je ne vous dit rien, vous ne comprendrez pas mon histoire. Je suis se qu'on appelle un agent secret… C'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est étrange. Nous préférons le qualificatif d'agent de l'ombre ou juste agent. Mais vous comprendrez le reste plus tard.'

Sakura sortie de l'aéroport de Konoha et monta dans un taxi. Elle regardait défiler le paysage urbain quand tout à coup, une voix vint perturber sa méditation :

« -IL tient à vous dire qu'il vous surveillera durant cette mission. » Dévoila le chauffeur.

La fausse blonde croisa son regard sévère dans le rétroviseur. Elle acquiesça non sans lâcher un long soupir exaspéré. Konoha était l'une des bases les plus importantes de son organisation à travers le monde, sûrement parce que son organisation fut fondée à Konoha. Les agents y étaient donc en grand nombre.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un quartier résidentiel très, voir trop, luxueux. L'ex-rose ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement admiratif. L'organisation chouchoutait vraiment ses agents, ou peut-être que le patron avait envie de lui faire un gros cadeau pour une fois ?

Elle sortie de sa poche un papier que le conducteur lui avait glissé pendant le trajet. Elle lut le numéro de son logement qui, après un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs devait être un loft à l'image des autres bâtiments qui l'entourés.

« -Il est marrant, tiens ! Il me dit "Tu as eu un différent avec ta famille et donc tu as étais émancipée", et il m'envoit dans les beaux quartiers ! » Ronchonnât-elle

Elle arrivât devant un loft, et quel loft ! Un grand bâtiment aux murs blancs possédant d'immenses baies vitrées au rez-de-chaussée. En le regardant la jeune fille eut presque des étoiles dans les yeux et s'empressa de sortir les clefs de son sac pour que, Oh joies, elles entrent bien dans la serrure de cette magnifique demeure.

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse pour entrer aussi rapidement que possible dans sa maison mais dans son empressement elle ne remarqua pas les cartons entassés dans l'entrée et s'étala de tout son long.

« -Enfoirés...ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS RANGER, CES TOCARDS ? » S'écria-elle

Elle se releva, épousseta son jean puis entreprit de déballer tous les cartons du rez-de-chaussée mais à l'étage, aucun carton, le vide sidéral. Elle entra dans la pièce qui, semble-il, lui servirai de chambre et là, elle n'y trouva qu'un simple matelas, à même le sol.

« -Mouais, ok, "Pour l'étage, démerde toi", c'est ça ? »

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand le son d'un vibreur se fit entendre sur le matelas. Elle se retourna et découvrit un portable qu'elle décrocha aussi sec.

« -Il te fait plaisir mon cadeau ? » Fit une voix masculine au bout du fil.

« -Bah... la maison, enfin le loft, est sympa, le quartier semble calme, j'ai passé une heure à ranger TOUS les cartons et quand je décide de visiter le haut j'ai qu'un putain de matelas ! J'espère qu'il y a au moins du champoing dans la salle de bain ou faudra compter sans moi cette fois ! Lui répondit-elle énervée.

-Passionnante ta vie ! Ironisa l'homme au téléphone.

-Ah oui en parlant de ça, je fais comment moi pour croire que je suis une gosse qui vient de se cassée de chez elle dans ce quartier ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-T'es intelligente, tu trouveras. À coté de ton matelas t'as un ordinateur et une carte bancaire, j'espère que ça te console un peu.

-Voui ! Sourit-elle.

-Je te rappelle qu'après demain c'est la rentrée des classes au lycée Konoha High School je t'ai inscrite en Lettre ça te dérange pas ?

-Entre ça ou autre chose ...

-Allez, bonne nuit Sakura.

-Bonne nuit boss... Répondit Sakura sur un ton neutre.

-Boss ? Même pas un p'ti "Bonne nuit Papa" ou un truck comme ça ? La taquina t-il.

-Va au diable Kakashi !

-Et bien le voila mon agent de terrain préféré ! Fit Kakashi en se moquant du jeune agent.

Elle soupira:

-Fait de beau rêve et ...hum bon courage. Lui dit-elle plus familièrement.

-Toi aussi. »

Il raccrochât et le silence s'abattît sur la pièce comme un coup de marteau. La solitude était devenu de plus en plus pesante aux cours des différentes missions qui s'étaient succédées ces dernier mois et dans cette immense loft, elle prenait tous son sens.

La fausse blonde descendit au rez-de-chaussée et plongea sa main dans un carton encore rempli des quelques affaires personnelles de la jeune fille. Elle en sortie un petit cadre photo et l'épousseta délicatement. On pouvait voir sur cette photo une femme aux longs cheveux rose et aux yeux vert clair ainsi qu'un homme blond aux yeux vert émeraude qui prenait la jeune femme par la taille. Plusieurs fois Kakashi lui avait dit de la faire disparaitre mais Sakura n'en avait pas le courage, cette photo était tous ce qui lui restai de sa ''vie d'avant '', plus que tout, de ces parents.

Elle remonta et entra dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre, elle déposa le cadre photo sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils et fourra sa main dans sa poche pour sortir un boitier à lentille, elle entreprit de retirer celles qu'elles portaient, dévoilant un regard vert profond, puis glissa ses doigts sous ses cheveux et retira les pinces qui lui maintenais sa perruque en place une longue chevelure rose lui coula sur les épaule et dans le dos.

Après une étude minutieuse d'elle-même, la rose sourit. Avec le temps, même elle se rendait compte qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Un compliment pour elle mais une source d'angoisse permanente pour son tuteur Kakashi qui craignait pour sa vie.

Sakura prit une douche, enfila une chemise de nuit, se prépara un repas à la va vite et alla se caller dans son canapé pour finir par s'endormir devant un film à l'eau de rose. Vraiment pas son truc.

Après s'être réveillée tôt, elle prit un bus pour aller dans le centre-ville puis entra dans un magasin d'antiquité. La boutique était tenue par homme blond aux yeux azure d'une quarantaine d'années si ce n'était pas moins, il avait également un sourire un peu niait qui lui donnait l'air d'un adolescent.

Elle tomba amoureuse de quelques meubles anciens qu'elle voyait très bien chez elle malgré le coté moderne de sa maison, mais surtout, elle trouva un lit. Le vendeur lui proposa de livrer ses meubles en début d'après-midi, Sakura accepta. Elle profita de sa sortie pour visiter un peu la ville.

Le lycée était assez éloigné de son loft mais en une vingtaine de minutes à pied elle pourrai y être sens problème, au pire le bus scolaire venait chercher les fils à papa de son quartier, elle pourrait l'emprunter au besoin. Le quartier commerçant, par contre, était lui plus loin encore mais pour ça, elle demanderai un moyen de transport à l'organisation.

Finalement la fausse blonde se décida à rentrer chez elle. L'antiquaire ne lui avait pas menti, en début d'après midi il lui livra ses meubles et lui proposa son aide pour les installer. Elle refusa gentiment et le salua puis se mit à monter ses meubles à l'étage, avec acharnement en une ou deux heures, elle n'avait pas trop fait attention, sa maison était ENFIN habitable. Elle s'apprêta à téléphoner à l'organisation pour régler son problème de moyen de transport quand...

DRIIIIIIIIIIING

Sakura ouvrit la porte et vit un jeune homme blond avec un pseudo sourire commerciale un peu débile sur les bords. Elle ne réfléchit pas et lui claqua la porte au nez quand elle réalisa que ces cheveux et ce sourire, elle les avait déjà vu.

Elle rouvrit la porte :

« -Vous êtes le fils du brocanteur, c'est ça, non ?

-Oui ! Ça t'arrive souvent de claquer la porte au nez des gens ?

-Désolée j'ai crue que j'avais à faire à un assureur ou une connerie dans le genre mais c'est vrais que t'es un peu jeune.

Ce jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à son père, quoiqu'il devait tout de même avoir les traits de sa mère, un peu ronds, ce qui ne l'empêchai pas d'être très séduisant : blond aux yeux bleus comme dans les romans ou les séries romantiques, athlétique, un peu bronzé et grand.

-Mais, euh… Tu es ?

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto ?

Sakura fit un bond dans le temps, elle se souvint vaguement d'un petit garçon blond hyperactif mais adorable, il était un de ses meilleurs amis à l'époque, oui c'était ça, Naruto Uzumaki...

Elle se cola deux baffes mentale. Une pour arrêté de divaguer, l'autre pour lui rappeler qui elle était à ce moment là.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il, car la jeune femme qui était devant lui ne semblait pas vouloir se présentée.

-Euh… Sakura ! Sakura Satô.

-Sakura, hein ? Héhé, c'est marrant, j'avais une amie qui s'appelée Sakura il y a longtemps...

-Oui oui oui ! C'est très bien tout ça mais, euh… Pourquoi tu es là, Naruto ?

-Bah, j'habite en face en fait, et mon père m'a dit qu'une fille de mon âge venez d'emménager en face alors chui' venu te voir.

-Je vois...

-Tu habites seule ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la maison sans y être invité. »

Sakura, par réflexe, voulue le bloquer mais se stoppa net. Un reflexe trop vif la rendrai vite suspecte:

« -Euh… Oui j'ai eu un différent avec ma famille et ...me voilà…

-Un différent avec ta famille ? Ils habitent dans le coin ? Demanda-t-il en promenant son regard un peu partout.

-U.S.A. Fit la fausse blonde.

-QUOI!

-Etats-Unis si tu préfères...

-Non, non, tu m'as mal compris! Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas encore bien notre langue...

-Bien sur que je t'ai compris, imbécile ! Pensa elle lasse.

-Je voulais dire, euh... Comment ça se fait que tu vives ici, dans CE quartier, seule, avec ta famille à l'autre bout du monde ?

-Allez Saki-chérie, il est temps de jouer ton numéro... Murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Quesque t'as dit ?

-Ce ... c'est une longue histoire. Dit-elle avec la voix légèrement enraillée.

-Euh... tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon et Naruto s'installa sur un fauteuil qu'il plaça en face d'elle. Sakura ramena ses jambes devant elle et commença à raconter sa petite histoire déjà bien rodée dans son esprit.

-Je ... je suis née aux U.S.A mais mes parents sont originaires d'ici. Il y a deux ans un accident de voiture les a emportés tous les deux. »

Naruto frissonna mais elle continua sans y prêter attention.

« - À partir de là, j'ai était confiée à mon oncle et à ma tante paternel qui ne voyaient en moi que le gros héritage que mes parents mon laissé. J'ai passé quelques mois sans rien dire, à être gentille et les remercier sans arrêt de s'occuper de moi mais une dispute violente a fini par éclater et il en à résulté mon émancipation. J'ai du batailler encore longtemps avant de pouvoir changer de nationalité pour pouvoir m'installer dans le pays d'origine de mes parents et j'ai fait mon méga-caprice...

-Et tu t'ai acheté une méga-maison ! Sourit Naruto. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle se souvenait bien de lui à présent, il avait toujours était comme ça, même après la mort de sa mère ...

« -Oh merde! Murmura Sakura en baissant les yeux. »

Elle se sentit coupable tout à coups. Cette histoire d'accident de voiture elle ne l'avait pas choisit au hasard. La mère de Naruto était morte comme ça. Un accident qui avait fait deux morts et un blessé grave:

« -T'arrêtes de marmonner toi parfois ?

-Euh... Désolée.

-Bon ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. Tu es à KHS, non ? On se retrouvera là-bas ! »

Elle soupira puis sourit:

« -Et si je ne suis pas dans ce lycée ?

-Ça m'étonnerai que tu n'y sois pas inscrite, c'est le plus proche d'ici.

-Touchée!

-Et puis, c'est le plus actif du coin!

-Coulée! Pensa-t-elle en effet Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il l'inscrirait dans un lycée suspect.

-Bonne nuit Naruto, à demain.

-Bonne nuit! »

Il partit avec son sourire bête sur les lèvres. La fausse blonde ferma à clef derrière lui et se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait était envoyée ici car depuis quelques temps des agents se faisait assassiner ici pour une raison obscure. Ils étaient toujours tués à l'arme blanche mais aucun signe de lute n'avait été détecté. En effet, après un teste toxicologique, une dogue encore non répertoriée avait été retrouvée dans leur sang. Aucun moyen de savoir comment la drogue ne leur avait été administrée. Le plus troublant semblait être le fait que le tueur laissait toujours une lettre sur les genoux de ses victimes.

Sakura retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit son ordinateur puis entra dans un dossier secret où il fallut entrer le mot de passe. Elle l'entra sans hésiter :

butterfly

Ce mot de passe était le nom d'un groupe spécifique dans l'organisation. Il s'agissait des agents changeant régulièrement de couverture sur de courtes périodes. Il était rare qu'il reste un an au même endroit.

De multiples dossiers s'ouvrir devant ses yeux. Elle s'apprêta à cliquer sur l'un d'entre puis soupira. Ce n'était ni le jour ni le moment pour lire ce genre d'horreur. Elle dîna en vitesse puis prit une longue douche chaude tout en écoutant la radio puis partit se coucher. Elle voulut mettre son réveil à sonner mais...

« -Putain ! J'ai oublié d'en acheter un ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Elle se résolu à mettre son portable en alarme en craignant tout de même de l'abîmait au réveil en lui donnant un coup. Elle s'était habituée au réveil où il suffisait de taper dessus pour les faire taire.

Elle embrassa son téléphone pour lui porter chance et se coucha. Le lendemain elle se mêlerai à une foule de lycéen surexcité en quête de popularité et d'histoire d'amour à la con. Mais, malgré tout, au fond d'elle, une petite fille de six ans trépignai d'impatience à l'idée de revoir, peut-être, ses amis.

**"Aïe, je me berce déjà d'illusion. "**

******S. Haruno**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre est enfin paru. Je sais qu'il à mit le temps mais ma correctrice à du mal à s'y mettre ( je la comprend U_U ) **

**Tomoyaa : Merci beaucoup, mais le début de l'histoire fait un peu pensait à une histoire écrite par une kikoo mais elle s'améliore au bout de quelque chapitre. J'espère que tu aimera la suite. Oh ! Et pour ce qui est de la grammaire... Et bien ma beta-lectrice y travaille.**

**Arkaria66 : Merci à toi , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Un bip agaçant fini par tirer la rose de son sommeil. Elle sortie péniblement sa main de la douce chaleur de sa couette pour donner un violent coup sur l'objet qui émettait ce bruit infernal. Le silence revint enfin et la jeune fille soupira d'aise. Tout à coup, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"-OMG ! Mon portable ! "

Elle sortie précipitamment de son lit pour voir l'état de son portable. Gros coup de chance pour elle, la coque en plastique était abîmée, quelques morceaux étaient même partis et son l'écran était un peu éraflé mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle se résolut à se lever, mangea à peine et choisit ses vêtements. Malgré son habitude de changer régulièrement d'établissement, la rentrée scolaire la mettait toujours dans un état de stresse.

Elle traina des pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain en songent qu'il était préférable qu'elle mette sa perruque et ses lentilles avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Le voisinage semblait intrigué par les nouveaux venus comme l'avait prouvé Naruto la veille.

Elle mit en place sa perruque avec un geste mécanique puis, tout aussi machinalement se mit à la fixer à l'aide d'une multitude de pince. Par réflexe elle tira sa tignasse blonde dans tout les sens pour s'assurer de sa stabilité. Satisfaite du résultat elle mit ses lentilles noisette et devint, de nouveau, Sakura Satô.

"-Sakura... Putain IL aurait pus me donner un million de noms différents mais IL à choisit SAKURA ! C'est un sado-masochiste ou quoi ?"

Après avoir poussé son coup de gueule elle examina son reflet. Elle hocha la tête et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle n'était pas en retard mais elle aurait aimé arriver assez vite pour pouvoir observer ce nouveau bâtiment qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Elle partit à pied dans l'espoir de gouter à un de ses derniers moments de sérénité avant d'être plongée dans le chaos qu'entrainerai, comme toujours, la rentrée scolaire de ses ados aux hormones trop présents.

"-Mais que-ce que je raconte?" S'écriât la blonde. "Je suis une ado aux hormones trop présent !... alors là, ma vielle tu t'enfonces. "

La jeune fille fini par faire le trajet la tête basse pour éviter les regards que les rares personnes dans la rue lui lancé.

Arrivée dans son nouvel établissement, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce bâtiment n'avait pas à rougir face aux habitations huppées du coin. Ici tous les fils et filles à papa devait être les maitres des lieux, à par quelques rares boursiers, il semblait qu'ici, aucun vilain petit canard ne pouvait survivre.

La fausse blonde pénétra dans la cours principale et vit que de si bon matin, elle n'était pas seule à être venue tôt. Un groupe de garçons bruyant était dans un coin. Sakura supposa que qu'il s'agissait des premières années. Elle tourna la tête et vit une grande blonde à la coiffure un peu étrange qui était assise sur un banc et qui ne quitter pas des yeux le roman qu'elle lisait. Pendant qu'elle l'observai, la lectrice leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sakura. Un peu gênée d'être dévisagée de la sorte, la jeune femme sourie et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Sakura obtempéra. La jeune lectrice avait des cheveux blonds attachés en quatres couettes et des yeux vert sapin. Une fille qui devait avoir la côte auprès des garçons songea l'ex-rose :

"-Euh… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être impolie en te fixant.

-C'est rien voyons, tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?

-Euh ... oui. Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'être une première année et personne ne vient en seconde année sans avoir était en premières années.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui nous sommes dans un milieu très fermé !

-Ah ... c'est ça en fait, c'est une école de yakuza !" dit Sakura en souriant

"-Hahaha ! Oui en gros !" s'exclama la blonde. " Temari !" se présenta-elle en tendant une main vers Sakura.

"-Sakura." Dit la fausse blonde en serrant la main tendue de Temari et elle s'assit à ses coté sur le banc en pierre.

La belle blonde lui parla vaguement de l'organisation des bâtiments, des noms de ces professeurs éventuels, etc. La fausse blonde, elle, l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Elle regarda les autres personnes dans la cours. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux d'un noir abyssale, adossé à un cerisier en fleur lisant un roman anglais qui sembler juste être un prétexte pour ne pas parler aux personnes présentes autour de lui.

"-Ne te fatigues pas, ce type c'est ice-man. Il s'intéresse autant aux autres que ...que ... en fait il n'y a pas de comparaison. Je crois que la seule personne qu'il tolère c'est Uzumaki.

-Ice-man...

-Oui. Je comprends pas pourquoi il à toujours une bande de fan hystéro qui le colle H/24. Enfin je mentirai en disant qu'il ne m'as jamais intéressé mais bon.

-Tu as déjà était amoureuse de lui ?

-Qui ne la pas était ?

-Moi...

-Hou hou tu vas vite changer d'avis !

-Et sinon Ice-Man à un nom ?

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE !

-Ha ! J'ai ma réponse. "

Temari ria doucement.

Sakura regarda Sasuke, impuissant face à la bande d'hystérique qui se coller presque à lui. Une rouquine semblée faire la loi dans cette troupe de groupie. Sakura pensa vaguement que cette fille aurai pus être jolie si elle n'était pas si vulgaire. Elle était suivit par une fille que Sakura compara à son bras droit ou son petit caniche.

"-Euh… Dit-moi Temari. La blonde aux yeux bleus qui colle la rousse teigneuse, comment elle s'appelle ?

-Ino Yamanaka. " Dit la blonde en se replongeant dans son livre.

"-Ino...

-C'était une chic fille jusqu'à ce que la rouquine, Karin, lui mette le grappin dessus pendant une période où elle n'allait pas bien. Mon frère m'a vaguement dit que sa meilleure amie était partie à l'étranger suite à la morts de ses parents.

-Pourquoi ton frère te parle de ça ?

-Disons que j'aime être au courant de ce qui se passe ici. On comprend beaucoup mieux les gens quand on sait d'où ils viennent.

-Oula ! T'es du genre psychopathe qui fait du chantage aux les gens c'est ça ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs..." elle regarda Sakura dans les yeux. "Je suis au courant de tout ce que tu caches. "

Sakura devint blanche comme un linge. Comment cette fille qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer pouvait-elle déjà avoir découvert la raison de sa présence ici.

"-HAHAHA ! Je rigole Sakura ! Mon frère me l'a dit quand j'ai voulu taper Ino parce qu'elle commençait à me les briser ! Il est du genre à ne pas aimer la violence et tout ce qu'il s'en suit.

-Prend exemple sur lui ça t'évitera les ennuis! " Marmonna Sakura encore sous le choc.

"-Hum ...

-Quoi ?"

Sakura suivit le regard de Temari et vit entrer un groupe de garçon. Elle reconnut la tignasse blonde de Naruto qui, après avoir vu la fausse blonde lui fit un signe. Avec lui se trouvais un châtain aux curieux tatouages rouges sur les joues, un rouquin aux yeux verts d'eau, un brun aux cheveux attachés en une queue haute qui lui donnait l'aire d'un ananas et un brun aux yeux nacrés et aux cheveux attachés en une queux lâche.

"-Je ne le remercierais jamais assez de l'avoir sauvé" ... murmura Temari

Sakura resta silencieuse. Ces paroles ne lui étaient pas destinées et ça la gênerait autant que Temari de dire quelque chose après cette phrase. Sakura observa le groupe de garçons et vit que derrière le dernier garçon ce trouvait une petite brunette au teint pale et aux yeux nacrés. Elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine et avançait dans la cours la tête basse. Elle arrivera à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles et lâcha :

"-J'ai horreur de la rentrée. "

Sakura esquissa un sourire. Le contraste entre sa petite voix et la violence de sa phrase était amusant. La brunette regarda l'ex-rose avec une expression perplexe puis finit par poser LA question :

"-C'est bien toi la nouvelle ?

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit Saku' !" Se moqua Temari

"-J'en ai mare, les Yakuzas vont finir par me tuer avant la fin de la journée pour avoir trouvé leur rejeton !"

La petite brune ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait entre les deux blondes mortes de rire en face d'elle.

"Heu ...

-Relax Hinata. Je te présente Sakura !

-Sakura ? "

La surprise d'Hinata fit sursauter la concernée en l'entendant hurler son nom.

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire si elle connaissait cette jeune fille mais pourtant ce visage de poupée ne lui disait rien.

"-Oups ! Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Sakura était le nom d'une fille avec qui j'ai parlait quand j'étais toute petite. Mais elle n'avait pas les yeux marrons ils étaient verts. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais elle était très gentille ..."

Sakura resta interdite. Cette petite la connaissait donc ? Hum ... De tout façon ce n'était plus son problème.

La petite brunette se présenta comme étant Hinata Hyuuga, fille du milliardaire Hiashi Hyuuga, qui était à la tête de la plus florissante entreprise d'électronique, Hyuuga Corporation.

Peu à peu la cours se remplie et une nouvelle jeune fille arriva l'air encore endormie.

"-'Lut tout le monde"

La nouvelle arrivée était brune, coiffée de deux macarons aux sommets de son crâne. C'est yeux noisettes était étouffés sous des centaines de valises.

"-Wow Tenten tu as l'air bien réveillée!" Se moqua gentiment Temari.

"-Pff à cette heure-ci moi je dors normalement! Mais bon tu peux ne pas comprendre tout les vieux se lève à l'aube.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? "

Les deux amies se lancèrent dans une joyeuse dispute qui partagea Sakura entre rire et perplexité.

"-Tu ne comprends pas tout? "

La petite voix timide d'Hinata lui fit tourner la tête vers cette dernière qui baissa automatiquement les yeux.

"-En fait, heum ... Tenten et Temari ont un caractère très fort toutes les deux et, heum ... vu que Temari est de un an notre ainée, Tenten aime bien la taquiner là-dessus.

-Je vois..."

Elles partirent vers les panneaux d'affichages qui venaient d'être installés par les surveillants. Les jeunes filles durent jouer des coudes pour réussir à s'approcher des feuilles tant convoitées.

"-Hey Saku! On est dans la même classe !" Dit Temari en pointant du doigt une colonne du panneau.

En effet, toutes les deux étaient dans la même classe alors que Tenten et Hinata étaient toutes deux dans une autre classe. Sakura balaya du regard les autres noms des élèves de sa classe. Elle découvrit qu'elle était avec Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Yamanaka Ino. Puis d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas comme Nara Shikamaru ou Yamada Saï.

Sakura suivit Temari dans le lycée. Elles entraient dans une salle de classe où quelques élèves avaient déjà prit place et elles-mêmes s'installèrent sur des tables vers les fenêtres. Quand Ice-man arriva, une bande de folles furieuses se jetèrent sur lui. Sakura le plaind un instant avant de continuer sa conversation avec sa nouvelle amie. Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Sakura se retourna et vit la rouquine au air de prostituée la prendre de haut.

"-Hum ?

-Tu sais que s'est de ta faute si je ne suis pas dans la classe de Sasuke-kun ? Tu es contente de toi, j'espère!"

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Comment peut-on dire des choses aussi débiles. Cette fille voulait être la caricature de la pouf ou elle était vraiment à coté de ses pompes ?

"-Hey ! Je te parle petite guenon !

-Mmm Karin, c'est ça ? T'es bien gentille mais j'en ai un peu rien à foutre de ton Sasuke ou de la classe dans laquelle tu es, maintenant fou moi la paix.

-Espèce de..."

Karin sans réfléchir donna un coup de poing sur Sakura que la fausse blonde évita de justesse. Elle retourna vers la rouquine et la regarda dans les yeux. Une petite foule se rassembla autour des deux jeunes filles qui étaient toutes deux prêtent à massacrer l'autre.

"-Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !" Dit une vois masculine

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le trouble fête.

"-Je ne garde dans cette classe que mes élèves. Je demande aux autres de bien vouloir sortir !"

Karin, après un dernier coup d'œil méprisant vers Sakura, partie avec quelques-unes de ses '' amies ''. Ino seule resta et se mit seule au fond de la classe.

"-Vous pouvez vous assoir. "

Sakura resta muette de surprise. Que faisait-il là lui ? Temari du tirer Sakura pour qu'elle veuille enfin s'assoir.

"-Bien maintenant pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore je vais me présenter. "

Sakura le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Temari la regarda et finit par lui demander :

"-Tu connais notre prof Saku' ? "

Sakura acquiesça sans lâcher un mot…

"-On a de la chance, je l'ai eu l'année dernière, il est cool ! " Fit Temari en hochant la tête.

"-Je suis Kakashi Hatake et je serai votre professeur principal. "

**Mais il veut ma mort au final !**


End file.
